


all at once, slowly

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ChanHun have big dicks, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Switching, anything else is a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Chanyeol has been forgetting about two very important people in his life. An apology is definitely necessary.ChanSeKai porn ;)





	all at once, slowly

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes! Please enjoy this hot mess.

 

 

The front door clicks open with the turn of his key and Chanyeol twists the knob letting himself in just the same as every other evening. It’s been a long ass week and he can’t wait to rip off his stifling suit and crawl into bed after a nice cold shower. Although, when he toes off his shoes in the entrance way his senses instantly tune into the overwhelming presence in the house. Padding just a bit further down the hallway his ears catch the rousing sounds of a _smack smack smack_  and the unmistakable scent of sex hangs in the air _._

He pauses against the cool tile floor sucking in a breath sharply, deciding to loosen the top button of his dress shirt. The AC in the house is broken so there is nothing to help the bead of sweat that runs down the side of his neck. He moves onward past the kitchen and dining room as he tosses his jacket on the floor somewhere rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. The sounds are growing ever louder and more desperate as he approaches the living room.

His eyes breech the scene first and they drink it all in with renowned hunger. Chanyeol’s bottom lip becomes acquainted with his teeth as he holds himself steady.

“Now I thought I told you boys to behave while I’m at work” the man says with no real presence as he's completely lost in his own growing desire.

The soft carpet proves to be the stage for the event unfolding. Sehun making up the driving force of pleasure given. Spread out, ass hovering off the ground as arms and bent legs support the iron jackhammering of his hips into the body above him. Though the blonde boy’s face is not as visible from Chanyeol’s head-on angle of observation. What _is_ visible is slick and pale and taut with firm muscles hard at work. Balls smacking relentlessly as grunts and groans leave his lips.

Melodious moans and whimpers are the main source of noise though. Chanyeol’s other beautiful baby boy being split apart as he barely holds himself up, ass getting destroyed by Sehun’s meaty cock. Jongin meets Chanyeol's eyes holding his gaze however delirious he feels. Chanyeol devours the sight of his full blushing lips pulled together around a watermelon lollipop- Jongin’s favorite- pink sticky saliva leaking from the corners down to his chin.

It’s obvious from the clothing strewn about that they were in a frenzy, Sehun the only one fully naked. Jongin on the other hand is still clad in his thigh highs, baseball jersey shirt hanging open.

After a particularly good thrust the boy’s eyelids flutter and his mouth falls open.

“S-s-sehunnie D-Daddy’s h-home” He garbles out around the candy in his mouth.

“Mmm is he enjoying the show?” Sehun asks head lulling to the side trying to catch a glimpse.

At that Chanyeol moves from his frozen position over to the sofa. His pants becoming too tight to ignore. Now with a side view of the pair he can see how sexed out Sehun looks too as he chases after his orgasm. Chanyeol waists no time freeing his cock from its confines.

“Neither of you is allowed to cum until I say so” Chanyeol commands trying to get some control over the situation. Sehun _humfs_ and slows his thrusting just barely. Jongin whines at the sight of Chanyeol hard and leaking so far from his grasp.

“Ah-Ah-ah h-h-Hun look how hard we made Daddy” Jongin sputters against his thrusts.

“Ohh Jongin baby don’t be so excited...see you’ve both been naughty boys. Do you know what happens to boys who don’t listen to their Daddy?” Chanyeol remarks as his fist pulls nicely around his length, stifled gasp trapped in his throat.

“They g-get punnnished.”

“That’s right my little Nini bear” Chanyeol coos with dark intent.

Sehun tsks audibly amidst his thrusts catching Chanyeol’s attention.

“Don’t worry _Nini Bear_ Daddy’s not going to punish us. He’s barely got any time for us, after all isn't that how we ended up in this situation?” Sehun says in a mocking tone. Even with his mood turning sour he keeps working to press all of Jongin’s buttons. Chanyeol becoming still at Sehun's bitter coldness.

Sehun slows his thrusts for certain this time. A dirty roll, one hand sliding up the slick bronze chest to tug at pierced nipples. Then embracing Jongin closer until his lips and tongue can caress along the brunette’s shoulder and nape.

“I want you to cum for me Nini, come for me while you look right into Daddy’s eyes” Sehun bites out. Chanyeol simmers with anger.

“Mmhhhhh.”

“Come on baby, let me hear you” Sehun whispers into the boy’s ear as he pulls the glistening candy from Jongin’s lips wedging it between his own.

Sehun manages to reach a hand around and stroke Jongin’s perineum. The boy moans full and thick.

“I’m gonna cum.”

Hot white shoots up Jongin’s torso in gooey gobs. Sehun pulls out immediately no longer interested in cumming, even though Jongin’s ass always looks so good and sloppy with cum dripping out of it. The boy barely manages to clamber off Sehun and collapse on the carpet beside him. Sehun leans over Jongin pulling the candy from his own mouth and gives him a peck.

The blonde boy stares bitterly at his Daddy as both of their erections deflate. Chanyeol leans forward bracing his elbows on his knees.

“Is that how you feel Sehun? That I’ve neglected you both?” Chanyeol says voice hoarse.

“It’s the truth, Jongin might not say anything but I will! All you ever do is work, exercise and sleep! Jongin and I have no place in your life anymore! It’s been a month since you’ve touched us and you barely even pay attention to us.” The blonde boy’s voice fills with hurt and anger as hot tears well in his eyes. He pushes himself off the floor and storms away. In the newfound silence Chanyeol hears a sniffling from Jongin laying curled up on the floor.

He’s not about to let this go though. Things need to be fixed. He tucks himself back into his slacks and crawls over to the boy on the floor.

“I’m so sorry Jongin. I’m not going to make any excuses, it’s clear what I’ve been doing is wrong and unfair and I can’t apologize enough for making you and Sehun feel unwanted. That couldn’t be further from the truth, I’ve been a terrible presence in your lives this past little while haven’t I? Work has me really stressed out and I’m sorry it’s negatively impacting everything around me. What can I do to make this better?” Chanyeol stares down at his baby’s curled form dismally.

Jongin turns so he can see Chanyeol. “You know you’re ridiculous! Why didn’t you tell us what was going on? You didn’t have to shut us out and let everything spiral this far. Chanyeol if you’re bad at coping with stress why wouldn’t you just talk to us or ask for help. We’re your boyfriends you know? This is a _Relationship_ not a one man band, we are supposed to support each other you big dumb dumb! Sehun and I love you so much and we just want to be there for you, so stop all this nonsense and let’s all make this right…... I forgive you.” Jongin lets out a long breath and sits up.

“Although if you really wanna make it up to me, I’d love a hot bath and you can cook all the meals this weekend. I miss you in the kitchen” Jongin smiles cheekily.

“Sounds like a good start to me, but I think it’s going to take more than that” Chanyeol returns with a lopsided smile. He scoops Jongin up off the floor and carries the boy to the bathtub. Once Jongin is happily settled in the tub Chanyeol having spent some time with him, he leaves to find Sehun.  

The blonde boy is fully clothed and lying on their california king when Chanyeol finds him. He’s also crying still.

“......Sehun……” Chanyeol tries, climbing onto the bed behind the boy.

Sehun pauses for a moment. “I heard everything you said to Jongin.”

“I’m sorry Sehun. Really really sorry.”

The blonde boy stuffs his face in the pillow and Chanyeol can tell by the way his shoulders heave that he’s crying.

“Sehun” Chanyeol lays down beside the boy putting a hand over his side asking him to turn over.

“I thought you were tired of us, didn’t love _us_ \- _me_ anymore” Sehun sobs out and Chanyeol can see just how red and puffy his face has gotten from all the tears.

“No baby no, I’ll never stop loving you.” Chanyeol pulls the fragile boy into his chest tightly.

“Channie I love you and Jongin so much, I never wanna lose you” Sehun says with a wobbly voice.

“We love _you_ Oh Sehun” Jongin says from the doorway now clean and in his pjs. He makes his way over to the bed cozying up behind the sad boy. Jongin rests his head against the broader boy’s shoulders and wraps an arm around his torso, Chanyeol reaching a bit further to touch Jongin too.

“I can’t believe I let this happen, I’m going to make this right between all of us. I never want either of you to feel unloved or neglected.” Chanyeol bends and places a lingering kiss on Sehun’s forehead, then grasps Jongin’s hand kissing his knuckles. A silent _I love you_ to both.

 

~~~~~~~

  


Chanyeol wakes feeling hot. Rolling over he glances at the alarm clock 5:53 am it shines at him, he lets out a breath and rubs his eyes. Sehun is asleep on his stomach next to him with Jongin’s head resting on his back, the older man smiles. It takes him a minute to remember he fell asleep in his gross work clothes and never got to shower.

Carefully getting off the bed he grabs some clean clothes and makes his way into the bathroom. He quickly brushes his teeth while the hot water heats up then strips and steps under the spray. Not even two minutes later as he is about to grab the shampoo Jongin and Sehun silently enter the bathroom, undress and open the shower door to join him.

No one speaks as Chanyeol steps aside to let them both soak under the spray. Still holding the shampoo bottle Jongin takes it from him squirting a dab into his palm and reaching up to massage the soap into Chanyeol’s scalp and hair. The writing on the label says _seabreeze._

“Feel good?” the boy asks slightly drowned out by the water hitting the tiles. All Chanyeol can manage in return is a soft hum of approval. The shampoo is carefully rinsed out and Chanyeol can open his eyes again. By then Jongin is already washing Sehun’s and his own hair too. Jongin hums a soft tune that hovers in and out of the steam rising above them and Sehun makes little happy noises at the fingers working away. Chanyeol feels a twinge in his heart reminding him how much he’s missed these kinds of moments. _Never again_. How unbelievably stupid he’s been.

Grabbing the soap he lathers it into his palms thoroughly before going to wash himself, but again he is stopped. Instead Jongin guides his soapy hands to his own body and Chanyeol takes the hint rubbing the soap along the planes of gold, admiring what's been missing. Sehun steps in hesitantly, soapy hands reaching Chanyeol from the side. When the larger man turns Sehun looks like a nervous puppy and Chanyeol feels riddled with guilt. _He’s nervous, uncertain._  

Sehun doesn’t look Chanyeol in the eye nor does he speak, he just lathers the soap over a broad chest along his back and shoulders under his arms and down his abdomen. Stopping waist level no further. Chanyeol continues to gently soap up Jongin _everywhere_ while Sehun moves to be washed by Jongin.

The brunette steps under the spray first rinsing away the soap as it trails down his caramel skin and swirls down the drain. Sehun taking his place once he’s finished, the brunette moving to finish washing Chanyeol where Sehun didn’t.

100% clean Chanyeol shuts off the water and waits for the boys to step out first. Following behind Chanyeol watches as Sehun and Jongin play around messily toweling each other’s hair dry. He dries himself off and puts on clean underwear and pyjamas. Jongin has on his favorite yellow hoodie and cotton undies, Sehun a t-shirt and loose shorts over his underwear. The pair make their way back into bed to laze about.

Chanyeol watches from across the room as they roll over each other, Jongin tickling Sehun until he lets out a little laugh. The brunette boy pounces on him and attacks with little kisses trying to keep him smiling. Sehun goes stone face again so Jongin sits on the boy’s tummy and pulls out his aegyo, singing the three bears song and baby shark. That seems to work in putting a natural smile on Sehun’s pouty face. Jongin changes position so that he’s more spread out over Sehun and hovering lower, faces just inches apart. From here Chanyeol can’t tell what’s happening.

“What was all that in the shower Sehunnie? I thought you were doing okay?” Jongin asks in a whisper.

Sehun’s eyes drift all over Jongin’s features. “.....I just…. I don’t know…. I overstepped the boundaries last night by fucking you like that, and I said some hurtful things... it didn’t seem right to touch Chanyeol…. I don’t know….I just feel unsure” he rambles out in a confused whisper.

“Sehun baby I know you’re still upset and unsure about things and that’s okay. I just want you to remember what Chan said to me and how sorry he is and that he does absolutely still love us, he never stopped he just mishandled things. As for fucking me, well I have no complaints.” Jongin closes the gap between them slotting their lips together in a kiss to soothe Sehun. After pulling away he kisses the boy’s nose and sits up. He glances over his shoulder to find Chanyeol sitting in the armchair in the corner half asleep again.

“Chaaaaaan” Jongin calls softly.

“Yes?” he answers, eyes still shut.

“I think you need to come over here with us” the boy suggests gently, Sehun stiffens underneath him. “Jong-”

“Shhh” He hushes Sehun sweetly.

Chanyeol slowly mobilizes dragging himself to the bed hesitantly before pausing at the bedside.

“Chan I think Sehun needs more reassurance about how you’re feeling” Imploring toffee eyes bore deeply into him.

“Oh I see” Chanyeol says simply, a serious look on his face.

“I was thinking maybe we should spoil him a little today? What do you think.... _Daddy_?” Jongin asks fake innocently. And something in Chanyeol sparks, suddenly more awake.  

“I _think_ that’s exactly what hunnie needs” he rasps out lowly. Sehun hasn’t looked at the man the entire time, but at this revelation a sheer pink blush dusts across high cheekbones.

At that Jongin swoops in to suck all over the boy’s neck. Getting every inch of skin he can and covering it with spit and kisses.

Sehun writhes and whimpers under the sliding heat of the other boys tongue under his jaw, the violent sucks against his pulse and the filthy lick up the column of his throat. Chanyeol makes himself comfortable next to them on the bed, just observing. Kicking it up a notch Jongin nibbles and tongues at Sehun’s ear while stuffing two fingers into the boy’s mouth for sucking.

They carry on like that until Jongin begins rubbing his ass down over the blonde’s shorts. He pulls his fingers from Sehun’s whiny mouth with a resounding _pop_ while the other hand snakes upwards and firmly grasps the boy’s jaw. The promptly sucked fingers slip under his own panties to tease his needy hole.

Jongin squeezes Sehun’s mouth open and practically tongue fucks his mouth as their hot languid muscles brush and stroke against each other. Heated breath exchanged as Jongin runs his tongue over Sehun’s rough palate causing the boy to moan and rock upward at the sensation. The brunette releases his jaw and other hand from his own ass letting the kiss become more lips and grinding as Sehun’s hands squeeze all over Jongin’s thighs, hips, _ass._

Chanyeol’s heart rate is increasing as he watches the two before him. He feels heat creeping into every fibre and an antsy twitch to _touch_.

Jongin reluctantly pulls away so they can catch their breath, quickly hopping off the bed to draw the curtains open, letting the beginnings of sunrise paint the scene for their love making. Digging out his favorite lavender-vanilla body oil he tosses it onto the bed before turning to the stereo to put on some mood music. Once a smooth melody pours out into the room he places himself in the armchair unmoving. From the bed Sehun and Chanyeol both look to him confusedly.

“I have a little show to put on, but not until things start being patched up between you two” He swiftly announces, looks and tone velvety but commanding.

Chanyeol sits up and moves above Sehun on his hands and knees. The boy looks down away from his face.

“Hey…” Chanyeol says reaching a hand out to stroke Sehun’s cheek. Looking down over the boy he sees how small he is, not in size but in emotion and mental state. He forgot just how much Sehun really _needs_ him. Sehun has always been more fragile and insecure compared to Jongin. Sehun is always small and clingy desperate for his Daddy, to please his Daddy, get praise from his Daddy. And Chanyeol has done nothing but neglect that this past little while, he doesn’t know how Sehun even managed to last this long. Chanyeol knows he needs to fix this desperately before Sehun falls apart in all the worst ways.

“I’m here now….I promise you I’m never going anywhere again baby. Sehun, can you look at me?” Chanyeol pulls his hand away from the boy’s face just in time for tears to trickle out.

Sehun’s watery eyes meet his.

“You left me all alone.... I thought you didn’t love me anymore” Sehun says again in such a tiny voice.

“I’m here Sehun, I’m here. I promise you with all my heart. I love you, you never did anything wrong okay?” Chanyeol searches his baby’s face for understanding.

“You love me?” Sehun asks sounding so shaky.

“I love you Oh Sehun. I. love. you” Chanyeol declares wholeheartedly “And I’m gonna remind you.”

Chanyeol scoops the boy up into his lap so they’re both sitting in each other’s space all tangled together. The older leans in and presses a kiss to his pliant lips as if it were an everlasting seal of love.

He guides a blonde head to the crook of his neck, arms blanketing the smaller form as they hold and gently rub up and down his back, lips embellishing his temple and crown with tender kisses. Chanyeol subtly rocks them along with the music. He can feel the boy in his arms pressing a nose into his flesh and inhaling his scent, grabby hands clinging to the fabric of his shirt. 

Every now and then he whispers in the boy’s ear. _I love you. I love you so much._

When the song ends Sehun untucks himself from the warmth of Chanyeol’s neck. Pale arms winding their way up around his broad shoulders to rest there as patient fingers card through and tug at dark locks. Sehun makes the first move this time, leaning in he places a kiss to one corner of Chanyeol’s mouth then slowly they other. He pulls back slightly hesitating before heavily placing his lips upon the other’s, a longing need buried deeply between his lips as they kiss, kiss, _kiss._  Chanyeol reciprocates but doesn’t push too hard, not wanting to spook the other. When Sehun pauses so they can breathe Chanyeol doesn’t let the air fill with silence _there has been far too much of that with him not around._

“You’re my perfect angel.” With that he goes back in, arms snug around a narrow waist. Eyes fluttering under closed lids as he makes his home once again in the comfort of Sehun’s mouth. He opens up for the blonde when he probes uncertainly between lips and teeth as if for the first time. Chanyeol pulls his arms away, finding residence cradling a sharp jaw and stroking along warm cheeks. He tests the waters going further, more desperate to make the boy feel his love. He pulls his tongue away, giving open mouthed kisses and sucks to the reddening pink lips before him, holding him still to kiss every inch of his perfect little mouth, chin, cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead. When they lean apart Chanyeol stares so keenly into the other’s eyes finding steady chocolate pools peering back. Reaching up he gently pulls Sehun’s hands away from his neck bringing each hand up close to his lips as he stares into the other. He kisses along each set of rigid knuckles then turns them palm-up kissing each center and over each wrist.

 _‘My beautiful lovely boy’_ whispered over the silky skin.

“Getting better now?” Jongin’s voice reaches across the room.

He doesn’t wait for an answer standing from the chair and pulling his hoodie over his head, poised for the start of the next song.

Chanyeol moves to lean back against the headboard tugging Sehun along with him to lay back to chest. When the song starts Jongin moves along to the chords all graceful curves and sharp lines. It's a fluid dance, open and spread out as he utilizes the space of the bedroom.

As they watch Chanyeol’s hands rest with fingers splayed across Sehun’s stomach and hip bones gliding across fabric and exposed flesh just caressing and feeling the warmth for a while. Both enraptured by Jongin’s performing art.

When the song finishes he bows and proceeds to rest in the armchair while watching the two on the bed, more music flooding the room softly.

Warm hands expand their territory up across Sehun’s chest brushing over his covered nipples, back down his stomach and hips to pry open his legs and caress inner thighs. Sehun pushes into every touch arms reaching up to clutch at the pillow behind Chanyeol’s head. Soon lips join the mix kissing on the exposed flesh of the blonde’s neck. The older continues to rile him up, a needy ache setting in his muscles and the pit of his stomach. More pressure and dragging of nails against petal soft skin, pinching and flicking over perked nipples. Delicate mewls start to leave the boy’s lips when Chanyeol pulls his shirt up to his armpits exposing him further and allowing more skin to skin touch. As a hickey is sucked red and blossoming, rough hands pull and tweak pink nipples to soreness before sliding down a narrow waist pulling apart perky ass cheeks and _squeezing._

“Mmm please” Sehun breathes out.

“Please what sweetheart?” Chanyeol whispers into his ear never halting his assault on the younger’s needy form.

“Please touch me Daddy.” 

“I am touching you princess, where would you like?” He husks.

“Touch my cock Daddy” Sehun squirms with every touch.

“Mmm we’ll see” Chanyeol says noncommittally. Sehun whines.

When the next song comes on Chanyeol knows things are about to get heavy.

“Are you ready for Jonginnie’s surprise baby?” Chanyeol asks, all Sehun can do is hum.

The music starts and Jongin peels himself off the chair beginning his sexy routine- Chanyeol thinks anytime he dances is sexy though. Jongin’s hands caress his body and hips sway sensually to the beat. Sehun watches mesmerized.

Chanyeol lets his hands fully grope over Sehun’s clothed cock- working its way to full aching hardness. He moans at the friction of cotton against his arousal as Jongin body rolls inhumanly and so erotic along with the music. Chanyeol taps his leg in sign to remove his shorts, Sehun obeys with haste. Settled again the older runs his hands over Sehun’s less covered cock more before moving lower to push against his puckered rim over and over.

“Ahh Daddy can’t I have more?” Sehun asks full of want.

“Well you are being a very good boy…” Chanyeol aqueses pushing down the waistband of Sehun’s underwear. He tugs the waiting cock free, balls serving to hold back the waistband. Chanyeol massages them with one hand as he strokes Sehun to full hardness with the other.

“Aaahhhhng! Daddy I’ve missed your hands on me” Sehun gasps.

In the background Jongin doesn’t stop dancing, all rolls, thrusts, hips and bedroom eyes performing for the only two that matter.

Chanyeol releases Sehun’s hard cock letting it smack against his stomach, he does this a few times. Then reaches out over the sheets to grab the tube of oil, unscrewing the lid. He has Sehun scoot down the slightest bit pull off his underwear then recline once again, holding the backs of his knees.

It’s obvious by now that Jongin has an erection, cock straining tight against his panties but the dancing never ceases even when the song changes. He’s waiting for the perfect moment.

Sehun tries to keep focused on Jongin.

“Baby… can you spread those cheeks for Daddy?” Chanyeol purrs. Sehun does as asked exposing himself for his Daddy, Jongin too.

Chanyeol runs the tip of the roll-on oil ball over Sehun’s balls, down his perineum and across his flickering entrance.

“Ahh Daddy it’s cold!” Sehun squirms.

Chanyeol retraces his path a few times before it has the younger letting out small moans. He puts away the oil after getting some on his hands as well. Sehun clenches at the backs of his thighs when warm greased palms run over his ass cheeks stopping for a smack or two.

“Mmmpf.”

“You’re being so good for me Sehunnie” Chanyeol whispers with each traveling caress.

He cups Sehun’s balls massaging gentle yet unyielding.

“Uuhhhhh…”

Moving south he presses in dragging along the shiny strip of skin between his balls and puckered rim. He stays there momentarily just digging in and massaging.

“Aaahhhh Daddy pleaaase” Sehun begs, skin feeling increasingly hot all over.

“I know baby I know” Chanyeol soothes.

Before Sehun knows it Chanyeol has the tip of a long digit toying at his entrance. He leans down into the needy boy running his lips and tongue across any surface it can reach.

“You want it baby? You want Daddy to stuff his slick fingers into your tight little cunt? Hmmm? Is that what you want princess?” Chanyeol taunts lips on skin, rough voice in his ear as his fingers push against his asshole, but not breeching.

“Yes Daddy, please it’s been so long please please please!”

With a smug hum Chanyeol sinks one digit inside. His free hand clutches at the boys throat, not hard, just how Sehun likes. He feels along the boy’s tight walls as he sinks his finger until it can’t reach any further. Pulling out and rubbing over the hole with several fingers then pushing back in. The next time adding another finger.

“Mmhmm look at that baby, you just suck them right in, such a hungry little pussy you have” Chanyeol growls. Sehun whines head falling back for Chanyeol to kiss him, they kiss upside down as Chanyeol bites at the younger’s lower lip before sucking it in and releasing it.  

Scissoring the digits against his walls as he sinks them in deeper.

The song playing comes to a close as Chanyeol adds a third finger and Jongin slinks to the bed looking _thirsty_. Warm skin catching the pink rays of sun as his back bows upon crawling onto the bed towards them. The brunette pauses just in front of Sehun and leans over him to kiss Chanyeol. The older’s fingers never stopping their ministrations.

When they break from the kiss Jongin gingerly pulls Chanyeol’s finger’s from Sehun, bringing them to his mouth for a taste. Sehun whimpers at the sensation of being empty again and at the ungodly sight of Jongin sucking in Chanyeol’s fingers to taste _him_.

Removing the fingers, Jongin catches Sehun’s eyes and leans down between his legs before pooling bubbly spit on his slightly parted lips and letting it drip down over Sehun’s hole. In the blink of an eye Jongin’s hot tongue is laving over his entrance then pulls away and he places his fingers over the slick hole.

“Mmmm Nini” Sehun whines pressing his ass into the touch.

Without warning Jongin plunges three fingers deep inside the boy earning a broken wail. He thrusts them without waiting. In out in out in out. Sehun just lets out jarring gasps with each jab inside.

“Mmm you like that Hunnie? Such a filthy boy, you may be Daddy’s princess but I know you’re such a dirty little slut for me” Jongin snarls.  Sehun flushes at the dirty words and partial embarrassment, but it only turns him on more.

At the sight of precum leaking onto Sehun’s smooth tummy Jongin downgrades to two fingers for better control. He gets down on his stomach between the blonde’s legs, fingers curled inside the boy’s ass as he sucks along the shaft of his cock until he reaches the head and is able to suck it in. Jongin means business. He goes down on Sehun without mercy and his fingers crook just right finding his prostate.

“Mmmm- Aahhh Nini you’re gonna make me cum!” Sehun moans in a panic.

Chanyeol watches on in hungry contentment.

Jongin lifts off Sehun’s throbbing wet cock. “That’s the point darling.” And sinks back down again.

“Daddy please can I cum?! Nini’s gonna make me cum!” Sehun begs desperately fingers twisting in the sheets.

“Of course baby” Chanyeol simpers, eyes hooded.

Another good graze against his prostate has Sehun cumming. Jongin pulls off just in time for the sticky white to paint his lips and chin before dipping down to suck the sensitive tip one last time. Sehun whines and Jongin pulls off with a cheshire grin. The brunette sits up pulling Sehun with him and crashes their mouths together in wild disarray. Cum smearing over lips and chins as they kiss.

“Thank you Nini” Sehun says when they split apart then proceeds to wipe off his mouth.

“I love you Sehunnie.” The brunette leans back on his arms and winks. Sehun hides his face behind his hands. Jongin then turns his attention to Chanyeol.  

“Whatta ya say Daddy, you want some too?” Jongin gestures crudely with his fist moving towards his mouth, tongue bulging out his cheek in tandem. Chanyeol scoffs looking amused at the cockiness of his baby dancer.

“How about you just come over here and let Daddy pound that cockiness out of you?” Chanyeol muses.

“Fuck that, I’m not Daddy’s little bitch that’s baby’s job” Jongin snorts.

Chanyeol feels a dark sensation come over him, Jongin is really toeing the line here.

“Mmm bratty boys deserve punishments you know, especially after saying naughty things” Chanyeol says gruffly, below them Sehun cuddles against Chanyeol’s thigh.

Chanyeol gently peels Sehun away from him and he gets off the bed to retrieve some things from their _magic_ _box_ in the closet. When he returns Jongin’s eyes narrow zeroing in on the items held in Chanyeol’s hands. Two cock rings, and handcuffs.

Wasting no time the older strips himself revealing his growing length. Slipping a cock ring on himself he gets back on the bed. Chanyeol takes a smug Jongin roughly by the wrists and cuffs him promptly to the head board.

“Ooo what a terrible punishment, Channie-poo has me partially restrained” Jongin sasses sarcastically.

The dark haired man keeps a stern face when he slips the other cock ring over the younger’s dick.

“Now I’m gonna leave you here while you watch me fuck our little Hunnie bee” Chanyeol seethes, the brunette gives a huff rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol moves over the bed to where Sehun is laying, watching the other two under his blinking lashes. He pulls the younger into his lap with a smile.

“Anything you want Hunny bunny. How does baby want it?” Chanyeol inquires, a quick peck to the boy’s lips.

“Hmmm,” Sehun fake ponders for a moment, “How bout I take Daddy’s cock hot and slick down my throat, then he fucks my perfect bubble butt so hard I can’t walk straight.”

Chanyeol’s dick twitches in interest at the boy’s suggestions and with a smooth hum he agrees.

They move to the side of the bed in plain view for Jongin as Chanyeol stands on the carpet and Sehun positions himself level with Chanyeol’s cock.

Smooth fingers wrap around Chanyeol’s length first in a passive stroke while a tongue darts out, delving into his belly button followed by sloppy kisses all over the well defined area. Chanyeol grunts when the other hand joins in to cup at his balls.

Sehun carries on like that until the thirst for his Daddy’s cock is too much and he _has_ to taste it. Swooping his head down he lets his closed lips drag from tip to base, on the way up licking with his tongue while his Daddy watches.

Sehun takes the redend cock into his mouth, saliva meeting skin. He bobs his head, paying careful attention to the beautiful veins running along the length. Everything soon gets wet and messy as a familiar heat pools between his own legs. _His Daddy’s cock gets him so hot._

“Shit Daddy I forgot how good you taste” Sehun moans briefly popping Chanyeol’s glistening cock from between his lips.

“Fuck baby, you love Daddy’s juicy cock don’t you” Chanyeol groans, fingers finding their way into Sehun’s blonde strands.

Sehun moans as Chanyeol guides him back onto his throbbing length.

Before he gets too carried away Sehun pats the man’s thigh to stop. Chanyeol pulls back as Sehun rolls onto his back, head hanging off the bed exposing the tantalizing expanse of his porcelain throat and collar bones.

“Ok you can go again” Sehun prompts reaching for Chanyeol’s leg to pull him in. Chanyeol inhales sharply at the invitation. He only thrusts in once he looks over at Jongin catching him already watching only to turn away with a _tsk._

Soon enough Chanyeol is fucking Sehun’s throat groaning at the long missed sensation. He pulls out when Sehun taps his thigh again looking so wrecked and desperate.

“Shit I want your cock inside me so bad Daddy, pleeease.” Sehun looks up at him with begging eyes. 

“Do you wanna ride me princess?”

Sehun nods sucking in his bottom lip and Chanyeol arranges himself beside Jongin against the headboard. Sehun crawls over straddling his Daddy’s muscled thighs and wastes no time gripping his cock and positioning it at his hole. 

“Are you gonna fuck this pretty ass Daddy? Fuck it till baby’s sore?” Sehun urges, rubbing Chanyeol’s cock between his ass cheeks.

“Hell you know I will baby.”

Chanyeol immediately takes control and stuffs his cock up into his baby’s tight ass as it tears moans from the pair of them. Sehun rolls his hips up and down meeting every hard thrust his Daddy gives him. Chanyeol slides his hands up to gaze over Sehun’s nipples before dropping back down and stroking his cock.

Sehun whines desperately at the white hot building pleasure as Chanyeol’s meaty cock strokes over his prostate.

“Da-Daddy I need to cum, I wanna cum!” Sehun whines out gripping the man’s shoulders.

Chanyeol looks at Jongin and growls low in the back of his throat before taking Sehun’s jaw, turning his face to Jongin’s. Sehun’s eyes lock with the chained up boy and Jongin whines at how good he looks taking a cock up his ass.

Chanyeol gives a little more of everything.

“Fuu-ck Nini Daddy’s cock is so goood-Ah!” Sehun cums, cock pulsing out hot come over Chanyeol’s fist and he slowly crumples like a wad of paper. Chanyeol gently kisses him on the forehead before pulling him up and carrying him to the bathroom to clean up. This time he leaves Sehun to soak satiated and happy in a bubble bath.

Chanyeol returns to the bed with a remorseful looking Jongin.

“Nini wants to cum too…” he says dejectedly with a pout, clearly not the sassy boy he was before.

“Mmm last time I checked only good boys get to cum, and you we’re a bad boy Nini. I think Daddy gets to cum.” He surges forward capturing the boys lips in searing passion kissing him breathless, leaving teasing nips before pulling away. Quickly unlocking the cuffs he manhandles Jongin onto his back and tears off the boy’s panties. Jongin squeaks with every rough action.

“Daddy I-”

Jongin’s voice dies in his throat as his Daddy lifts his legs up and together exposing his bum, giving a hard spank.

“Ahhhh Daddy! Wh-”

Another spank comes down reddening his other asscheek. Jongin’s face becomes hot all over in embarrassment, his Daddy knows he loves to be spanked, but now he’s using it against him. Spanking him like a child, in his least favorite position. _This is a punishment after all._ The spanks continue, Jongin red in the face with tears welling up and little choked hiccups bouncing through him as his Daddy punishes him for being a brat earlier.

“Daddy I’m sorry!” Jongin cries out in hopes of ending his flustered state.

Chanyeol stops with one final smack and admires his handy work before releasing Jongin’s legs and watching as he squirms in shame.

“Daddy’s not done with you yet baby.”

Crawling over the boy Chanyeol pins his arms out to the sides as he dips down kissing his neck and chest. His tongue comes out tracing down Jongin’s sternum before Chanyeol diverts and captures a pierced nipple in his mouth licking and sucking.

“Ahh!” Jongin moans rocking up into his mouth.

He continues his efforts before swapping sides until Jongin is a mewling mess, loving the attention to his nipples. Chanyeol pulls back and reaches down removing the ring from his own cock. In his moment of distraction one of Jongin’s hands wraps around his cock stroking. He lets himself get lost in it for a moment, groaning and thrusting into the warmth as blood rushes down south.

“I’m gonna fuck you now baby.”

Quickly patting around he grabs the oil stick coating a finger and his cock. The finger instantly moves to probe at Jongin’s entrance before poking inside, moving in and out. It's really not enough prep but he knows Jongin loves the burn.

“Daddy’s monster cock is gonna destroy his naughty baby boy.”

He at least has the decency to let Jongin adjust to the girth before he rains down on his ass. Chanyeol leans in close hovering above plush lips. 

“You really shouldn’t let rude words slip past these lips of yours, although I guess they are pretty sinful themselves” he speaks low and gravely before smushing their lips together in want. When his lips pull away so does his cock and he slams back in full force pulling a wail from the boy beneath him.

“Mmmm Daddy I promise to be a good boy. I can be a good boy!” Jongin cries as Chanyeol delivers on destroying his ass. His hips cant forcefully into his baby’s ass, skin smacking skin as Jongin moans at being filled so wholly. Soon enough Jongin’s cock is angry red, cock ring clenching him well. With all the continuous stimulation Chanyeol finds his orgasm ripping through him with a breathy groan as his cum spurts all over Jongin’s walls.

“Shit that was good.”

He doesn’t pull out though. Waiting, he rests for a moment on Jongin’s shoulder catching his breath.

“Daddy?”

“Ready for round two baby?”

Jongin’s eyes glow at the possibility of being able to cum this round too. Chanyeol takes a pillow and manages to stuff it under Jongin’s hips for more leverage. Starting a slow pace he massages over his baby’s sunshine skin and they share light kisses. Eventually they’re both breathing heavier and Chanyeol picks up the pace.

“Clench for me baby, I wanna feel that pretty ass of yours milking my cock.”

Jongin moans squeezing his walls for the man's pleasure. At this angle Chanyeol can please Jongin better and in no time Jongin is whimpering about how good it feels when Chanyeol’s cock hits _right there._

That same tension builds up again and has Chanyeol pumping another load into his baby boy.

“Ohhh it feels so good, love your cum in me Daddy.”

“Mmm my sweet prince you’re doing so well, taking my cock so good, holding my cum so deep” Chanyeol croons lifting his baby’s leg up and bending his head down enough to kiss along the inside of his knee and up his thigh.

Chanyeol’s not sure if he has it in himself to cum a third time but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try.

“Daddy’s gonna let baby cum this time okay?” Chanyeol assures.

“Fuck Daddy pleaaaseee” Jongin begs.

Jongin holds the backs of his knees as Chanyeol pounds into him for one last round. Somewhere in the background he thinks he can hear Sehun draining the tub.

Chanyeol’s cock aches with sensitivity, but the breathy sounds leaving Jongin below him are enough to keep him going. He picks up the pace as much as his body will allow and Jongin clenches again. He clenches his teeth as his third orgasm ripples through him and he fucks all his cum into Jongin’s ass.

“Daddy I feel so full” Jongin rasps.

“You’re doing so well baby, now I want you to hold it in when I pull my cock out okay?”

Jongin nods worrying his bottom lip.

Chanyeol hisses at the sensation of pulling out, watching in amazement as Jongin clenches in his all of his cum.

“Alright baby, Daddy’s gonna make you cum now, I wanna see how beautiful you look all sexed out for me.”

With a little difficulty he manages to remove Jongin’s cock ring, the boy gasping in relief as his cock jerks.

Chanyeol lays down on his back beckoning Jongin to carefully straddle his stomach. Jongin rests his palms flat on Chanyeol’s pecs and waits for whatever comes next. Then suddenly the bed dips and Sehun is right behind him.

“Come forward baby” Chanyeol instructs Jongin, the boy moving forward until his dick is _very_ close to his Daddy’s face.

Chanyeol gets him to go face down ass up and legs spread wide so he can suck his cock. And let Jongin fuck his mouth if he wants to, a rare occasion indeed.

Wanting to give his baby the release he deserves Chanyeol goes to work sucking Jongin’s pretty cock past his lips. While Chanyeol gives his baby head, Sehun helps too.

Warm hands caress all over Jongin’s back side before prying his cheeks apart. Sehun’s pink tongue darts out over the well abused rim gently licking over it, enticing it open.

“Ahhh Sehunnie nooo, Daddy’s cum” Jongin whines incoherently.

“It’s okay, I know baby just open up for me, yeah?” Sehun soothes.

Jongin relaxes and his hole slowly unclenches releasing Chanyeol’s warm cum. Sehun watches in awe as it leaks out, slipping down Jongin’s crack and balls, even his thighs. Once Sehun moves in and starts licking and sucking up the mess everything becomes too much for Jongin.

“Mmmhmmhmm I-I’m gunna cumm! Ahh Ah” Jongin whines. Chanyeol sucks back his baby’s hot load of cum and kisses his hip before changing their positions so Jongin can catch his breath.

Once he’s alright and they’re all sitting up, Chanyeol pulls each of them in one at a time for a kiss.

“I love you both so much, don’t you dare forget it” He says with a daring tone and tilt of an eyebrow.

They move to get off the bed but Sehun stops them. “Wait, more.”

Neither understands what he means at first then he beckons them to lean in. It’s a little tricky at first but then with all their lips working together kissing it’s the best and hottest thing. Sehun should have asked for this sooner.

Sehun is the first to pull away looking smug. “I definitely found the two best kissers in the world.” Chanyeol and Jongin just chuckle.

“Alright, who wants breakfast?” Chanyeol asks.

“I just ate your cum out of Jongin’s ass, _that_ was breakfast.”

Jongin’s face turns pink.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you made it here, thank you for reading and Kudos are appreciated :D <3


End file.
